Gossip Girl
by Fernanda Huguenin
Summary: Fic baseado no seriado GG escrita por mim e minha amiga Mylena,com novas personagens Louise Wious e Emilly Mcallister,alunas brasileiras de intercâmbio da Constance Billard School,criando mais intrigas e confusões no site de Gossip Girl ;D


Gossip Girl na área, e parece que amanhecemos com carne nova no Constance Billard. E o mais interessante é que a carne é importada, diretamente do Brasil. Trata-se de Emily McAllister e Louise Wious filhas nobres, porém muito diferentes de todas as meninas do Constance Billard... Talvez não sejam tão diferentes assim, mas isso? Só a convivência dirá. Digamos que podemos chama – las de E e L.

_X.O X.O. Gossip Girl._

**Part. em Manhattan.**

Finalmente quando o taxi estacionou na Quinta avenida, as jovens puderam se levantar com suas bolsas Luis Vuitton e admirar seu novo lar.

Louise e Emily eram melhores amigas desde que nasceram, no Brasil. O fato de Emily e Louise se darem tão bem seria o amor pelo mesmo estilo de música: O rock. Seus pais eram amigos de faculdade; o arquiteto John McAllister (pai de Emily) e o engenheiro Philip Wious (pai de Louise). As mães de ambos eram brasileiras; em uma viagem ao Brasil, no show da banda "U2", John conheceu Bárbara Moura, uma mulher doce e amigável, mãe de Emily; e Philip conheceu Liliana Sá, uma mulher totalmente ao contrário, Liliana e Barbara não se dão muito bem, mas como são educadas, elas se tratam devidamente dentro da etiqueta, já que Bárbara é incapaz de ser cruel a uma mosca, ao contrário de Liliana, que é totalmente arrogante e fria, que só era doce com o marido e a filha. Louise e Emily eram lindas, pois seus genis não deixavam enganar.

_Emily McAllister_ uma menina de cabelos castanhos medianos lisos, olhos castanhos claros, 1,68 de altura e gostava de se vestir de acordo com seu gosto musical: Rock! Sua marca predileta era Abbey Dawn da sua cantora favorita _Avril Lavigne. _

_Louise Wious _tinha cabelos ondulados à altura dos ombros, tinha a mesma altura de Emy, olhos castanhos escuros e como seu gosto, ela gostava de se vestir como tal. Sua grife favorita era a de Alexandre Hertcovit.

- Nossa! Quanto tempo a gente não vem a Manhattan. – Comentou Emy, hoje trajando um moletom cinza escuro, com caveirinhas brancas e manchas de oncinhas, calça jeans azuis, com uma estampa de caveira no bolso traseiro. Ela vestia sua marca predileta.

- Pode crer, eu quase não reconheci o bairro, a não ser pelo taxista conhecer Nova York como a palma da mão. – Respondeu Louise trajando uma calça jeans preta da Walery, uma blusa branca com o desenho do rosto de _Kurt Cobain,_ um tênis all star tradicional, uma jaqueta jeans preta e seu escapulário que ela não tirava por nada, prata com moldura nas imagens.

- Bom, vamos entrar? – Propôs Emy, colocando sua bolsa de Betty Boop no ombro, enquanto o recepcionista pegava suas malas, abarrotadas bolsas de viajem Luis Vuitton.

- Vamos; quanto mais rápido, melhor. – Falou Louise esperando suas malas serem carregadas.

- Como você acha que ficou seu quarto no hotel do seu pai? – Perguntou Emy ofegante.

- Eu sinceramente espero que tenha ficado igual ao Brasil, vou ficar extremamente puta da vida se minha mãe enfeitar com rosa, espero que tenha preto e roxo, com minhas miniaturas de estrelas do rock grunge! – Respondeu Louise ofegante para ir ao hotel de seu pai ver seu quarto. – Acho que vou ver meu quarto no novo hotel do papai. – Entusiasmada comentou Louise.

- Ah ta! Mas antes você vai descansar aqui no edifício do papai. – Intimou Emy com um sorriso alegre.

- Pois não...? – Perguntou um senhor alto, careca e com um bigode, o porteiro do edifício.

- Ah! Sim, olha, sou a nova inquilina desse edifício, sou na verdade filha do proprietário e o apartamento ficam na cobertura.

- Nomes, por favor! – Disse o homem sem pestanejar.

Antes que pudessem responder, ou tomar fôlego para isso, uma voz suave atrás de Emy disse.

- Ah! Graças a Deus vocês chegaram – A voz doce de Bárbara Moura McAllister, mãe de Emy, morena clara e linda, Emy tinha a quem puxar.

Tal mãe amazonas, tal filha amazonas.

- Dimitri! Não se incomode, são minha filha e sua amiga, deixe comigo, apenas leve as malas a cobertura. – Disse alegre Bárbara.

- Disponha senhora – Respondeu ele apressadamente, fazendo uma reverência a Sra. McAllister bajulando por sua tamanha educação e beleza.

- Oi Bárbara! Desculpa a demora, é que estava um engarrafamento horrível, aqui na ponte, por isso o atraso. – Justificou Louise, ela queria que sua mãe fosse tão tolerante e suave quanto à mãe de Emy. Ela não estava com o ânimo mais alto do mundo, queria que seu irmão viesse junto, Rafa, ele tinha 22 anos e eram muito amigos, ela sentia saudade dele.

- Bom; pelo menos vocês estão aqui, sãs e salvas. – Falou com um belo sorriso no rosto, que tanto estampava as capas de revista. – Vamos meninas, vamos subir. Louise? Seus pais estão lá em cima, estavam esperando por você, deduzimos que primeiro viria para cá, por isso fizemos um almoço de comemoração a vinda de vocês. John e Philip estão se divertindo vendo os álbuns dos tempos de faculdade. – Explicou ela, entrando no enorme elevador na frente e segurando a porta para as meninas passarem.

Ao chegarem à cobertura, os pais vieram ofegantes e saudosos até as meninas.

- Oh! Como você está linda minha princesa do rock! – Disse Philip, pai de Louise, um senhor de 45 anos, com os cabelos grisalhos, era alto, magro e super elegante, como a mulher, Liliane Sá.

- Que saudade de vocês meninas. – Disse John, pai de Emy, um senhor alto, gordinho e com muito porte e elegância. – Você está magnífica minha rockgirl. – Saudou o pai de Emy feliz em vê-la.

Liliane se levantou educadamente, era uma mulher de cabelos castanhos na cintura e conhecida por sua beleza estonteante. Liliana tinha um olhar expressivo e apesar de fria, era muito elegante.

- Minha menina, como você está bela, por que o atraso? Você está bem? – Perguntou com um sorriso preocupado e ao mesmo tempo intolerante.

- Um engarrafamento na ponte mamãe. Estava horrível. – Disse Louise se desculpando.

- Não vai me cumprimentar querida? - Disse Liliana com um rosto frio e ao mesmo tempo com um leve sorriso no rosto à Emy.

Emy deu dois beijinhos no rosto e um sorriso á Liliana.

- Venham; Sarah já vai servir o almoço, mas antes vão tomar um banho, acabaram de chegar da rua. – Disse Bárbara, altamente sorridente pela chegada da filha e de sua amiga.

- Papai, peça para o mordomo levar minhas malas ao nosso hotel, e a Matilde para arrumá-las? Quando chegar à nova casa só quero dormir e dormir. – Disse Louise com um ar de cansada, abraçada a mãe. – Vou tomar meu banho para o almoço. – Disse ela com um lindo sorriso no rosto, idêntico ao da mãe, eram tão parecidas, que só não eram confundidas pela idade de Liliana, que apesar de que, seus 44 anos passavam quase que despercebidos.

Após o banho e o almoço agradável e familiar com os McAllister; os Wious decidiram ir para o hotel onde eram donos, e estavam morando, o hotel _"Wious"._

- Amiga; você quer que eu passe aqui amanhã para irmos juntas ao colégio? O motorista leva a gente. – Perguntou Louise.

- Claro, por que não? – Respondeu Emy agradavelmente a sua melhor amiga.

- Então até amanhã, 6:40hs, ok? – Perguntou Louise.

- Combinado! Tchau amiga! Até amanhã! – Respondeu Emy com um sorriso.

- Tchau Emy, tchau para todos, até mais! – Disse Louise com um grande sorriso.

- Tchau querida. – Saudaram, alegres Sr. e Sra. McAllister.


End file.
